Spinning & Swirling
by RoxanneBlackbird
Summary: „Es war, oder viel mehr ist, mir aber wichtig. Ich wusste nur nie so wirklich, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Wir haben fast kein richtiges Gespräch miteinander geführt und ich habe angenommen, du hättest dich in etwas hineingesteigert- in eine Fantasievorstellung." „Ist das auch der Grund, warum du mich immer so wortreich ablehnst?" Eine kleine James/Lily Fanfic der anderen Art.
1. Kapitel 1: Rumtreiber-Liebe

_Bevor wir loslegen ( also Du, ganz besonders), hier noch ein kleines Vorwort mit wichtigen oder interessanten Infos zu dieser Fanfic._

 _ **1.-**_ _Sie wird vermutlich nicht sonderlich lang- das ist so ein_ _ **kleines Häppchen**_ _, weil ich bei meinem beiden derzeitigen Haupt-Fanfics (Skyrim's Fire II- The Harbinger und Not Every Bird Likes to Whistle) nicht weiß, wie regelmäßig ich Kapitel abliefern kann; vor allem, da dort die Kapitel immer mindestens 10 Seiten haben, wie ein richtiger Roman auch. Sonst kommt man auch nicht sonderlich weit._

 _ **2.-**_ _Ich habe in meiner Zeit als Fanfic Autorin und Potterhead einiges an Jily- Fanfictions gelesen und dennoch war ich niemals richtig zufrieden mit dem, was dort gezeigt wurde. Wer also, wie ich, dem_ _ **0815- Plot**_ _ein wenig_ _ **überdrüssig**_ _ist, könnte hier fündig werden._

 _ **3.-**_ _Ähnlich wie in Punkt 1: Der Upload Plan könnte wegen dem_ _ **Studium**_ _ein wenig in Verzug kommen, aber wenn Du dich laut genug beschwerst, werde ich mich mit Sicherheit mal wieder in die Tasten hauen._

 _ **4.-**_ _Auf dem_ _ **Cover**_ _fehlt James leider die Brille. Daran ist leider_ _ **Toni Pirosa**_ _Schuld, von dessen Instagram habe ich mir nämlich das Bild geliehen._

 _ **5.-**_ _Schau Dir den deviantart-Account von_ _ **Lilta-Photo**_ _für die besten_ _ **Rumtreiber- Cosplays**_ _an, die ich bisher gesehen habe ( art/Marauders-629650082). Ich würde gerne ein Bild hier zur Verfügung stellen, aber überzeuge Dich selbst._

 _War das Alles? Nein- das Kapitel fehlt noch._

Das erste Hogsmeade Wochenende näherte sich für die Siebtklässler, welche das Datum unter sich ausgemacht hatten- allen voran natürlich die Rumtreiber.

Es war einer der wärmsten Herbste seit der Aufzeichnung des Wetters, das zumindest bekundete der MRF jede Stunde. Die Gryffindors in ihrem Turm, direkt unter dem Dach, stöhnten bei dem Gedanken an ihre überhitzten Schlafsäle und auch der Gemeinschaftsraum war ein Ort, den die meisten mieden.

„Nicht einmal eine Woche hier und schon könnte ich diese bescheuerten Roben wieder verfluchen" stöhnte Sirius, als er und seine drei Mit-Verschwörer an ihrem üblichen Platz unter der Buche beim Schwarzen See auf das Gras und den kleinen Steg fallen ließen.

„Du trägst keine Roben, Tatze" erinnerte Remus und zog seine ausgetretenen Turnschuhe aus, ehe er sie in eine der Mulden zwischen den Wurzeln pfefferte.

Sirius, die Sonnenbrille für einen urteilenden Blick auf den Werwolf ein wenig die Nase herunterschiebend, blinzelte einige Male. Dann zog er seine Augenbraue hoch: „Entschuldige, meine metaphorischen Roben."

„Das ist das viele Leder" ergänzte James, der bereits neben Peter seine Füße in das kalte Wasser des Sees tauchte. Ein wenig nervös strich er über das Tattoo, zu welchem ihm Tatze vor zwei Wochen überredet hatte und das nun seinen rechten Oberarm zierte. Zu der Zeit war es dem Jäger wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen, doch hin und wieder wunderte er sich, ob es das wert gewesen war.

„Hör auf, Krone" kam es auch prompt von Sirius.

„Ist nur eine Angewohnheit" erwiderte dieser und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. Bis ihm einfiel, dass das ebenfalls etwas war, was er nicht machen wollte.

„Ach, komm schon. Nur wegen Evans solltest du dir nicht den Zauberstab verknoten" warf nun Peter ein, was ein zustimmendes Nicken von Remus erlangte.

„Du hast ja Recht, Würmchen, aber… keine Ahnung- irgendwie muss ich ihr doch zeigen, dass…"

„Und genau da liegt der Punkt" unterbrach Remus, „Du solltest niemandem etwas beweisen sollen. So funktioniert das doch nicht."

„Soll sie also für den Rest ihres Lebens denken, ich sei ein arroganter Egoist mit einer psychologischen Störung? Ja, nein danke."

„Kein Grund, uns an zu maulen."

James seufzte, ebenfalls eine Sonnenbrille aufsetzend, um sich auf weniger grimmig aussehende Art umzusehen.

Nicht weit entfernt trottete eine kleine Gruppe Erstklässler zu ihrer ersten Quidditchstunde, was dem Kapitän der Gryffindormannschaft ein nostalgisches Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Es kam ihm vor wie gestern, als dass er und seine Freunde selbst dort gestanden hatten.

Jetzt waren sie die „coolen", diejenigen mit all den Privilegien. Wirklich besser fühlte es sich nicht an, aber vielleicht war der junge Potter auch einfach zu optimistisch.

Ein lautes Lachen ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufblicken- ein Lachen, welches er stets erkennen würde.

Tatsächlich, keine zehn Meter von den Rumtreibern, wagte sich eine rothaarige Hexe mit geschürztem Kleid zu ihrer Freundin in das kühle Nass.

„Merlin, das ist ja eisig!" rief Lily aus, schüttelte ihre Hände aus, woraufhin der Saum des grünen Kleides natürlich auf das Wasser sank. Es schien sie jedoch nicht zu kümmern.

„Was hast du denn erwartet? Wir sind in Schottland" erwiderte Alice grinsend, die kurzen braunen Haare ein lockiges Chaos.

„Sh."

Beide Hexen lachten auf die Antwort hin, ein Insider, wie James vermutete.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass es vermutlich schlauer wäre, Lily nicht konstant anzustarren und er wandte sich rasch ab.

Peter neben ihm legte nur den Kopf schief und James konzentrierte sich auf seine Füße, die vom Wasser hin und her getrieben wurden, um der Peinlichkeit zu entkommen.

Warum war sie auch so bezaubernd?

James stützte seine Stirn in die Innenfläche seiner Hand und seufzte leise- etwas, was ihn stets verfolgte, wenn er versuchte, nicht an Lily zu denken.

„Du könntest sie ja fragen, ob sie mit dir auf die Feier geht" bot Sirius an. Jeder Rumtreiber war ein Profi, die schmachtenden Seufzer des Hirsch-Animagus zu deuten. James war sich nie sicher, ob er darüber lachen oder weinen sollte. Meistens entschied er sich für ersteres, es erschien ihm gesünder auf lange Sicht.

„Mein Kopf ist mir wichtig, Tatze."

„Uns allen, Schatz" sagte Sirius, setzte sich auf und legte einen Arm um James' Schulter.

James lachte: „Wenn das mit Lily nichts wird, heirate ich dich sofort, Tatze."

„Vorsicht, oder Remus wird noch eifersüchtig" warnte Peter und die vier brachen in Gelächter aus.

„Kein Wunder, dass die gesamte Schülerschaft denkt, wir wären alle in einer Beziehung miteinander" brachte Remus letztendlich heraus.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber ich glaube der Pokalsieg vor zwei Jahren ist vermutlich der Ursprung davon."

„Es war nur ein freundschaftliches…"

„Küssen" unterbrach Sirius James, „Unter Freunden."

„Das habe ich doch gerade gesagt."

„Ich muss doch männlich handeln."

„Ach so, du hast also die Hosen in der Beziehung an?"

„Selbstredend" Sirius wuschelte James durch seine Haare, ehe er erneut eine gemütliche Position auf dem Gras einnahm, „Wunder dich nur nicht, wenn ich dich für eine hübsche Ravenclaw links liegen lasse."

„Ich bin auf alles vorbereitet."

„Manchmal treibt ihr es wirklich zu weit."

„Was ist schon ein wenig Liebe unter Freunden, Peter."

„Wenn es nicht so erbärmlich warm wäre, würde ich jetzt zu Gruppenkuscheln aufrufen" ergänzte Remus.

Sirius hob einen Finger, um seine Zustimmung anzuzeigen. Er kaute auf einem Grashalm herum.

James riskierte einen Blick in Richtung Lily und Alice, die nun ebenfalls am Ufer saßen und mit zwei Flaschen Butterbier anstießen. Mit der anderen Hand flocht Lily mittels ihres Zauberstabs eine Blumenkrone, die sie auf Alice Kopf schweben ließ.

„Wann sollen wir heute Abend losgehen?" fragte er schließlich an seine Freunde gewandt. Remus war der einzige, der wirklich reagierte, während er magischen Unfug mit zwei Blümchen neben sich anstellte.

„Naja, offiziell geht es um Sieben los- also schätze ich mal so um viertel vor. Dann sind wir nicht zu früh, und nicht zu spät. Musst du nicht früher da sein?"

James schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn: „Diese ganze Schulsprecher- Sache ist immer noch zu neu."

„Hiermit hätten wir Punkt Nummer 394 auf der Liste der Gründe, weshalb Dumbledore nicht Krone zum Schulsprecher hätte ernennen sollen."

„Ein ziemlich langer Titel, geht das nicht kürzer?"

„Es ist eine Liste, da geht das okay" rechtfertigte Peter gelangweilt, „Solange der Titel nicht länger wird als die Liste selbst."

„Gutes Kriterium."

„Dankeschön" Wurmschwanz stieß Krone mit seinem Ellenbogen in die Rippen, was James unerwartet auf die Seite stieß.

„Elegant" schnaubte Remus und Sirius' bellendes Lachen hallte über das Gelände.

James stützte sich langsam hoch, der gesamte rechte Arm voller Schlamm- ganz zu schweigen von dem einst weißen Hemd.

„Jetzt muss ich die Klamotten doch übers Wochenende reinigen lassen."

„Du schlimmer aus als nach Vollmond" lachte Sirius, „Oi!"

James hatte sein Hemd mit antrainierter Präzision auf seinen besten Freund gepfeffert, das graue Tank Top darunter sowieso besser geeignet für den Nachmittag am See.

Vorsichtig, um nicht auf dem glitschigen Matsch auszurutschen, watete James tiefer in das Wasser hinein, um den Schlamm von seinen Armen und Händen abzuwaschen. Anschließend schüttelte er sie über Sirius trocken, natürlich.

„Hey, es war Peter, der dich gestoßen hat!"

„Ich hab meine Prinzipien" erwiderte Krone mit einem herablassenden Tonfall, der außerordentlich gut zu seinem Spitznamen passte.

Sirius sprang auf die Füße, eine einzige flüssige Bewegung, und für eine Sekunde bewunderte James die konstante „Eleganz" des Blacks, bevor er vor jenem weg rannte.

Problem war dabei nur, dass Sirius um einen Kopf größer war als James und dementsprechend lange Beine hatte. Dennoch jagten sie einander für gut zehn Minuten über das Gelände, rannten fast Professor McGonagall um, bis Tatze sich mit einem gewagten Sprung auf seinen besten Freund stürzte.

Für einen Moment rang James um sein Gleichgewicht, doch dann gewöhnte er sich an das Gewicht. Nach ein paar Korrekturen einigten sie sich darauf, dass James Sirius zurück zum See tragen würde- hauptsächlich, weil der Black ein Faulpelz war.

Auf dem Rückweg kamen sie erneut an Professor McGonagall vorbei, die das Schauspiel mit einem lachenden und einem tadelnden Auge betrachtete. Sirius zwinkerte ihr spielerisch zu, seine Frisur zurecht rückend.

„Ist sie nicht ein wenig zu alt für dich?" fragte ein Mädchen und James drehte sich vorsichtig um. Es war Alice, unterwegs mit zwei neuen Flachen Butterbier aus der Küche.

Sirius wank nur ab, wobei James die Oberschenkel ein wenig schmerzhaft gepackt haben musste.

„Ich lass euch dann mal wieder alleine." Alice wackelte suggestiv mit ihren Augenbrauen.

„Sehr freundlich" erwiderte James lachend und schloss dann dennoch zu der Gryffindor auf.

„Gehst du heute Abend auf die Party?" fragte James, ernsthaft neugierig.

„Natürlich" Alice verdrehte die Augen, „Den Spaß würde ich mir nie im Leben entgehen lassen."

„Gut so- am besten, du gehst mit den Jungs runter ins Dorf. Oder triffst du Frank vorher?"

„Nein, ist das wirklich nötig?"

„Wir wollen nicht riskieren, dass dir ein Todesser versehentlich den Kopf abtrennt. Es ist sicherer, mit mehreren unterwegs zu sein."

Alice nickte verstehend: „Richtig. Solange wir im Dorf sicher sind."

„Dumbledore wollte den Eberkopf mit seinen eigenen Zaubern schützen. Das sollte für den Anfang genügen."

„Es wird immer genügen" korrigierte Alice und hob eine der Butterbierflaschen zu einem imaginären Toast auf den Schulleiter.

Sie waren nun bei Lily angekommen, welche sich von ihrer sitzenden Position aus umständlich umdrehte, um die drei anzusehen. Ihre Augenbraue hob sich, als sie erkannte, dass Sirius von James huckepack durch die Gegend chauffiert wurde.

„Hi, Lily" grüßte Tatze grinsend und wank, James erneut ein wenig zum Taumeln bringend, „Schönen Tag bisher?"

Lily schob die Sonnenbrille in ihre Haare, damit sie ihr Gegenüber besser entgegenblicken konnte. James mochte diese Eigenschaft an ihr und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

War es ein merkwürdiges Lächeln? Er sollte wirklich aufhören, sich ständig zu hinterfragen.

„Außerordentlich schön, Sirius" erwiderte die Hexe schließlich und schenkte den beiden ein offenes Grinsen.

Der junge Potter konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie ihr rechter Mundwinkel ein wenig höher ging, als der linke. Oder, wie sich niedliche Lachfalten bildeten.

„Krone!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid- war gerade gedanklich woanders. Worum geht es?"

Lilys Lächeln war noch nicht verschwunden- ihr Kopf war sogar schief gelegt (ein gutes Zeichen, wie James herausgefunden hatte).

„Ich wollte wissen, wann wir ins Dorf gehen, um die Vorbereitungen anzufangen" wiederholte Lily ihre Aussage.

„In eineinhalb Stunden?" fragte James nach einem umständlichen Blick auf Sirius Armbanduhr, „Dann brauchen wir auf dem Weg nicht zu hetzen und haben zusätzlich genug Zeit, alles zu perfektionieren."

„Vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum, dann."

„Gut."

Eine peinliche Stille trat ein, als das Gespräch abebbte. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis James sich entschied, dass er derjenige sein könnte, der die Verabschiedung übernahm.

Wieder bei den Rumtreibern angekommen, warf er Sirius fast von seinem Rücken, drückte diesen durch, woraufhin ein Knacken erschallte, und Peter Zusammenzucken ließ.

„Sorry, Würmchen. Aber der war lebensnotwendig. Tatze hat zugenommen."

„Alles Muskeln" konterte Sirius und zog sein Shirt ein wenig hoch. Remus, neben dem er sich hingefläzt hatte, piekte Sirius' Bauch mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

„Sehr…mollige Muskeln" sagte der Werwolf grinsend, „Das ist die ganze Schokolade."

„Irgendwer musste sie doch vernichten, sonst wäre die an Ostern noch da gewesen!"

Remus überging den Kommentar, um sich an James zu wenden: „Läuft doch gut mit Lily bisher."

James nickte zustimmend: „Ich glaube die ganze Attacke in der Winkelgasse hat alles ein wenig in eine Perspektive gerückt. Zumindest denke ich, dass es das war."

„Wie genau hängt das zusammen?" fragte Peter verwirrt.

„Naja, es hat der Zauberergemeinschaft gezeigt, dass es keinen Sinn hat, sich unnötig zu zersplittern. Wir brauchen so viele Freunde und Gefährten wie möglich- jetzt, wo wir alle ein Ziel sind. Nur zusammen können wir gegen Ihr-Wisst-Schon-Wen vorgehen und die Erkenntnis hat viel böses Blut aus der Welt geschafft."

Peter nickte langsam nach der Erklärung des Schulsprechers hin.

„Lily wird wohl gesehen haben, dass James nicht der schlechte Mensch ist, den Snape ihr eingeredet hat" ergänzte Remus.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass irgendwer Lily etwas einreden könnte" stellte Sirius fest.

„Du weißt, wie ich es gemeint habe."

„Natürlich, Moony. Wollte nur sichergehen, dass Krone nicht überreagiert, weil wir eine Nuance falsch nuanciert haben."

Die vier Rumtreiber lachten und legten sich gemütlich zurück auf das grüne Gras, während die Sonne über den blauen Himmeln wanderte und weiche Schatten über die glücklichen Schüler warf.

 _Ich hoffe, es hat Dir gefallen und Du bist gespannt auf das nächste Kapitel._

 _Bevor Du jetzt aber gehst und eine andere Geschichte ließt, lass mir doch gerne einen_ _ **Kommentar**_ _da!_

 _Ich wünsche einen angenehmen Tag,_

 _LG_ ,

 _Roxanne_


	2. Kapitel 2: Story Time

Fast hätte James sein Treffen mit Lily verschlafen, doch der immer wachsame Remus hatte Sirius dazu überredet, den Quidditchkapitän aufzuwecken.

Mit einem einzigen Satz, und ohne ein Abschiedswort an die Rumtreiber, sprintete James quer über das Gelände und die unzähligen Treppen hinauf in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraums.

Nicht zum ersten Mal in seiner Schullaufbahn verfluchte er die Tatsache, dass sie im siebten Stock lebten, doch ließ er sich davon nicht abhalten.

Lily wartete noch nicht vor dem Portrait der Fetten Dame, was James gedachte, auszunutzen. Das Passwort durch den leeren kühlen Korridor rufen, schlitterte der Schulsprecher über die Steinplatten und durch das Portraitloch hindurch in den ebenfalls leeren Gemeinschaftsraum.

Nicht auf seine Umgebung achtend, erklomm er drei Stufen auf einmal in den Schlafsaal der siebten Stufe hinein, und war kaum durch die Tür, als er schon Hose und T-Shirt ausgezogen und in irgendein Eck geschmissen hatte. Remus und Peter würden ihn dafür im Laufe des Wochenendes sicherlich noch zurecht weisen- die beiden waren außerordentlich ordnungsliebende Personen.

Über seinen Schrankkoffer kniend, eine Melodie summend, welche Sirius ihm als Ohrwurm verpasst hatte, wühlte James nach irgendwas zum Anziehen, sodass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand von unten nach ihm rief und anschließend die Treppen ebenfalls erklomm.

„James? Alles in…oh Merlin, Entschuldigung!"

Der Potter blickte auf und sah, wie jemand einen der Vorhänge von Remus' Bett rasch vorzog. Die Tür zum Schlafsaal stand sperrangelweit offen, so wie James sie zurückgelassen hatte.

„Lily?"

„Ähm, ja…ich sollte gehen…Die Tür war auf, da hab ich gedacht…Du bist an mir vorbeigerannt, ich hab im Gemeinschaftsraum noch etwas aus einem der Schränke geholt, was ich dachte, würde gut aussehen und…"

„Lily, du schweifst ab" James lachte leise, „Und du musst dich nicht verstecken."

„Ich gebe Leuten nur gerne ihre Privatsphäre" erwiderte sie stoisch und James konnte schon sehen, wie sie lächelte während ihre Wangen sich ein wenig rot färbten. Bei ihr war es noch lange nicht so extrem wie bei einer bekannten von Mrs Potter, aber auch Lily tendierte dazu, zu erröten.

„Dauert nicht lange, dann können wir los. Ich habe ein wenig die Zeit verschlafen" überbrückte James die anschließende Stille.

„Ist okay, ich war ja auch noch nicht fertig mit suchen."

„Hast du denn wenigstens das gefunden, was du gesucht hast?" fragte er, ein Hemd in einem dunklen Weinrot (*) und hellgrauen Innenfutter und Ärmelumschlag herausziehend, welches sein Dad ihm als Geschenk für das Schulsprecher-Amt gegeben hatte. Fertig angezogen gab James Lily Bescheid, die den Vorhang an seinen angestammten Platz zurückzog und dann endlich aufsah.

James trat auf sie zu und machte eine kleine Verneigung: „Du siehst außerordentlich hübsch aus, Lily."

Da war er wieder, der geschmeidige James Potter. Lily, nun in einem praktischen violetten Jumpsuit, sah in der Tat bezaubernd aus- weder übertrieben, noch zu schlicht. James erkannte sogar ein wenig Lippenstift. Lily verwendete in der Schule nie Lippenstift.

„Danke, Mr Potter. Sie sehen auch nicht schlecht aus."

James könnte ewig mit einer neckenden Lily sprechen: „Wollen wir?"

Er bot ihr seinen Arm an, mit der freien Hand einen Umhang aufrufend. Seine Freude war nicht mit anderen zu vergleichen, als sie sein Angebot tatsächlich annahm.

Mit einem gewissen Stolz geleitete James die Schulsprecherin die Stufen hinab, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie seine vorige Frage nicht beantwortet hatte.

„Du hast nach etwas gesucht?"

„Oh, ja. Ihr habt doch letztes Jahr mal diese ganzen Feenlichter unter die Decke gezaubert- die Idee gefiel mir, also wollte ich schauen, ob es davon noch Überbleibsel gibt."

„Tut mir Leid, wir mussten Aufräumen, als McGonagall Wind davon bekommen hat."

Lily lächelte verschwörerisch und steckte ihre Hand in eine der Taschen, zog sie hervor und zum Vorschein kamen etwa ein Dutzend der wallnussgroßen schwach golden flimmernden Kugeln, die die Säuberung letztes Jahr wohl irgendwie überlebt hatten.

„Sie waren hinter einer Reihe von Büchern über Astronomie versteckt" erläuterte Lily und steckte sie zurück, um ihren eigenen Umhang von der Rückenlehne eines der Sessel zu nehmen.

„Faulheit, vermutlich" James zuckte mit den Achseln und sie setzten ihren Weg durch das Schloss fort, Lily klackerte ein wenig mit ihren sommerlichen Pumps.

„Soll ich dich vielleicht lieber die Treppen runtertragen? Wir brauchen dich noch" bot James an, als sie am Treppenabsatz auf eine der wählerischen Gebilde warten mussten.

Lily lachte: „Ich habe den Sommer über geübt, aber vielleicht muss ich das Angebot auf halber Strecke annehmen."

„Gibt es für sowas keinen Zauber, die Schuhe sehen ziemlich ungemütlich aus."

„Sind sie auch, aber die Mutter von Alice hat sie verzaubert, damit es sich weich anfühlt. Wie Muggel damit klarkommen, weiß ich auch nicht."

„Zauberer sind einfach Waschlappen was Schmerzen angeht."

„Immerhin magische Waschlappen."

„Der einzige Pluspunkt."

Auf dem Weg die Stufen hinab hielt sich Lily tatsächlich etwas besser an James fest, als noch zuvor. Es war ihm recht, solange sie nur nicht herunterstürzen und den Abend im Krankenflügel verbringen müsste.

Sie schafften es bis zum dritten Stock ohne Zwischenfall. Es war erst dann, als Professor Dumbledore unvermutet durch die Tür zum Stockwerk trat, dass Lily fast das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

„Verzeihung, Ms Evans. Ich habe nicht bedacht, dass hier so reger Betrieb herrschen könnte."

„Kein Problem, Professor. Vielleicht hätte ich diese Schuhe doch erst in der Eingangshalle anziehen sollen."

„Es sind außerordentlich schöne Schuhe, Ms Evans. Da lohnt es sich, sie zu präsentieren. Nun ja, ich lasse Sie beide Mal ihre Party vorbereiten. Bei der Brücke sollte Mr Potter aber seiner Partnerin die gleiche Ehre zuteilwerden lassen, wie Mr Black."

Dumbledore zwinkerte und begann den Aufstieg, bevor James richtig registrieren konnte, was der Schulleiter da angedeutet hatte.

„McGonagall muss ihm davon erzählt haben" schloss er, als sie ihren Weg fortsetzten, „Was ein bisschen Huckepack für Auswirkungen hat."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und Lily grinste ihn an. Es war ein wenig merkwürdig, nicht zu ihr hinab schauen zu müssen, wenn er mit ihr sprach. Wirklich viel größer war er ja nie gewesen, aber dennoch war es ungewohnt.

„Das ist eine schöne Kette" merkte er an, als er sie zum wiederholten Male mehr oder weniger versehentlich gesehen hatte.

Lily umfasste den Anhänger aus einem gedankenverlorenen Reflex, als wolle sie sich versichern, dass er noch da war: „Mein Opa hat sie mir geschenkt- er hat sie für Oma anfertigen lassen, zum ersten Ehejubiläum."

James hoffte auf eine Erklärung für die Form des Anhängers, doch Lily hatte geendet, weshalb er nachfragte. Die Evans sah ihn überrascht an.

„Die meisten interessiert das nicht, deshalb…ich hätte es auch nicht von dir erwartet, wenn ich ehrlich bin."

„Das ist traurig. Ich mag solche Geschichten, sie interessieren mich und ich finde sie immer so…naja süß."

„James Potter, der Softie. Das kommt unerwartet."

„Nicht wahr? Es tun sich neue Abgründe auf."

Lily grinste: „Gibt schlimmere Abgründe."

James Herz setzte für einen Augenblick aus, doch er überspielte es gekonnt. Immerhin hatte er jahrelange Erfahrung darin.

„Also, die Geschichte, wenn ich bitten darf."

„Sie ist nicht sonderlich lang. Meine Großeltern haben sich an einem Strand in Südfrankreich kennen gelernt, beide im Urlaub mit ihren Familien. Sie sind dann zusammen auf einer Strandparty gewesen, haben dann einen nächtlichen Spaziergang am Wasser entlang gemacht und haben Muscheln gesammelt. Am letzten Tag, bevor sie gefahren ist, hat meine Oma dann ihre Adresse und Telefonnummer auf ein Stück Papier geschrieben und in eine Muschel gesteckt, die sie meinem Opa geschenkt hat."

Lily spielte erneut mit dem Anhänger.

„Das ist die Muschel?"

„Ja, der Goldschmied hat sie im Inneren mit einem Gerüst verstärkt, wie ein Medaillon. Es ist sogar eine Gravur drin- mit dem Datum, an dem sie sich kennen gelernt und später geheiratet haben. Ich habe sie im Sommer mit einem Zauber unkaputtbar gehext, nur zur Sicherheit. Opa wollte nicht, dass sie vergessen wird und naja."

„Wird sie bestimmt nicht. Wie lange waren deine Großelter verheiratet?"

„Oh, vierundsechzig Jahre" Lily lächelte als James ihr das Schlossportal aufhielt. Sie traten auf den Innenhof und machten sich auf den Weg in Richtung des Ausgangs nach Hogsmeade, welcher noch ein ganzes Stück vom Ausgang der Eingangshalle entfernt war. Für gewöhnlich war es eine Tatsache, die James grundlegend irritierte, aber mit Lily an seiner Seite erschien er kürzer. Ob das so gut war, wusste er nicht zu sagen.

„So, hast du auch irgendeine süße Geschichte?" hakte Lily nach, die Neugier funkelte in ihren grünen Augen. Zumindest bis sie erneut die Sonnenbrille aufsetzte.

„Ahm…lass mich überlegen. Ich habe eine Cousine, sehr viel älter als ich, die mit ihrem Verlobten durchgebrannt ist- irgendwann letztes Jahr."

„Warum?"

„Er ist aus einer Familie, die ziemlich versessen auf Blutreinheit ist und wir haben uns alle Sorgen gemacht, er würde sie…naja, zerstören. Sie ist eine unglaublich starke Frau, aber aus Liebe macht man manchmal irrationale Dinge. Es gibt das Gerücht im…in einer Gruppe von Zauberern im Widerstand, dass sie ihn während eines Kampfes unter den Todessern erkannt hat, er sich dann aber ihretwegen auf die andere Seite gestellt und mit ihr zusammen gekämpft hat. Zwischendurch müssen sie den Plan für die Verlobung gefasst haben und wenige Tage später waren sie samt Koffer weg."

„Hoffentlich geht es ihnen gut" murmelte Lily, ein Mulde auf dem Weg umgehend.

„Hoffe ich auch. Persönlich glaube ich nicht, dass irgendjemand Hettie einer Gehirnwäsche unterziehen könnte. Sie hat ihren eigenen Kopf und wenn sie diesen Mann liebt, dann wird nichts in der Welt sie davon abhalten."

„Liegt das also in der Familie?"

„Hm?"

„Das…also…" Lily stockte und sah zu Boden.

„Du meinst mich und meine merkwürdige Art, dich nach einem Date zu fragen."

Lily nickte verlegen und James lachte, bis er bemerkte, dass es Lily ernsthaft peinlich schien. Er räusperte sich.

„Ich habe nie erwartet, dass du meine Aussagen ernst nimmst."

„Du hast mir seit vier Jahren jede Weihnachten eine Packung Nuss-Schokofrösche mit den Worten ‚Ich liebe Dich, Lily' geschenkt. Warum sollte ich das als Scherz abtun? Oder…oder habe ich irgendwas verpasst."

James wurde warm im Gesicht, als er an diese schrecklich kitschige Gewohnheit dachte. Es war ihm wie eine gute Idee vorgekommen, aber vielleicht war es in der Theorie ein wenig übertrieben.

„Du hast nichts verpasst, das stimmt schon so. Nur dachte ich, es würde dir nicht so nahe gehen. Du hast dich nie so verhalten, als sei es dir wichtig."

„Es war, oder viel mehr ist, mir aber wichtig. Ich wusste nur nie so wirklich, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Wir haben fast kein richtiges Gespräch miteinander geführt und ich habe angenommen, du hättest dich in etwas hineingesteigert- in eine Fantasievorstellung."

„Ist das auch der Grund, warum du mich immer so wortreich ablehnst?"

Lily nickte, erneut aufblickend: „Ich dachte, du könntest es gar nicht ernst meinen, weil du nicht Lily Evans fragst, sondern das, was du dafür hältst. Irgendeine verdrehte Idee. Es erschien mir besser für uns beide, wenn wir es nicht tun."

„Ohne jetzt wie ein Stalker klingen zu wollen, aber ich glaube, ich kenne dich schon recht gut."

„Wirklich?"

 _Dankeschön fürs_ _ **Lesen, Kommentieren**_ _und_ _ **Favorisieren**_ _\- jegliche Form der_ _ **konstruktiven Kritik**_ _ist immer gerne gesehen._

 _Ich hoffe, diese ein wenig anti-saisonale Fanfiction bringt Dich gut durch das schmuddelige Wetter,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	3. Kapitel 3: Baby Steps

James legte den Kopf in den Nacken, den Blick von Lily ab zum blauen Himmeln wendend.

„Du bist eines der nettesten Mädchen, die ich kenne, deine Persönlichkeit strahlt etwas Herzliches- was Einladendes- aus. Trotzdem bist du nicht, naja, aufgesetzt oder falsch, du sagst auch, wenn du eine Auszeit brauchst. Du respektierst die Leute und dafür respektieren wir dich. Vielleicht hast du recht damit, dass ich dich nicht kenne, aber zumindest verstehe ich dich."

Es herrschte kurzes Schweigen, in dem James es nicht wagte, Lily an zu sehen. Trotz der Wahrheit in seinen Worten war da noch immer dieses Quäntchen der Angst. Umso mehr freute er sich, als die junge Evans ihm tatsächlich antwortete, eine Hand noch immer bei James untergehakt: „Ich habe dich wirklich falsch eingeschätzt. Das klingt gar nicht nach dem Rumtreiber-Anführer, den ich kenne."

„Es gibt bei uns keine Anführer" erwiderte James, ein Reflex, welchen er nicht unterdrücken konnte. Er hasste die Annahme seiner Mitschüler, dass Peter und Remus lediglich Groupies von Sirius und ihm waren.

„Aber zu dem, was du noch gesagt hast: Ich war schon ein Idiot- das abzustreiten ist recht sinnlos. Aber ich bin nicht mehr die gleiche Persönlichkeit wie noch vor zwei Jahren, keiner bleibt unverändert."

„Manchmal zweifle ich daran, dass Menschen sich wirklich ändern. Deshalb muss man auch mal die Augen öffnen, und sich entscheiden."

„Und wozu hast du dich entschieden?" Die beiden Schulsprecher blickten einander erneut in die Augen.

„Dass ich keine Freunde brauche, die mir das Gefühl geben, wertlos zu sein. Die dieses Gefühl anderen vermitteln, voller Absicht und ohne Reue. Die letzten zwei Jahre waren anstrengend und vor allem anders ohne Severus, aber ich bin glücklich- wirklich glücklich ohne ihn."

Lily machte eine kurze Pause, in welcher sie kurz in Richtung des Horizontes sah, als würde sie in einer Erinnerung schwelgen. Aber an ihrer Haltung konnte James erkennen, dass sie weder sich selbst noch ihm etwas vormachte. Sie war über Snape hinweg, auch wenn ein Teil von ihr vermutlich für immer an ihm haften würde- die Narben einer engen, jahrelangen Freundschaft.

„Ich habe zum ersten Mal seit meinem Hogwartsbrief wirklich mit Petunia wirklich geredet- unserer Beziehung bessert sich tatsächlich langsam. Eine Stimme in mir hat mir immer wieder gesagt, also am Anfang von der ‚Trennung', dass ich überreagiere. Dass Severus mich niemals schlecht behandelt hat und deshalb eine zweite Chance verdient- aber ich habe so viele seiner Ticks entschuldigt, seine Manipulationen, seine pauschale Nichtachtung von allem und jedem. Er hasst die Lehrer, er hasst die älteren Schüler, er hasst die jüngeren Schüler und vermutlich hasst er sich selbst am meisten. Das ist pures Gift und ich habe versucht, ihn irgendwie dazu zu bewegen, die Welt positiver zu sehen, aber er hat direkt abgeblockt."

„Snape hat einfach die falschen Personen als Freunde, diese Todesser bringen das Schlechteste in den Menschen hervor. Für jemanden, der ihnen de facto alleine ausgeliefert ist- jemanden ohne Selbstwertgefühl- klingen ihre Zusicherungen von Macht und Kameradschaft sehr verführerisch."

„Rechtfertigst du gerade Mitglieder einer Fanatikergruppe?"

James hob seine freie Hand: „Man kann sie tatsächlich nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren. Ich sage nicht, dass ich ihre Ideale gut finde, sondern, dass nicht alle aus den gleichen Gründen Teil dieser…dieser Gruppe sind."

„Du scheinst dir da ja ziemlich sicher."

„Ich weiß von jemandem, bei dem ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass die Beteiligung nicht zu hundert Prozent freiwillig sein kann. Nicht jeder kann so stark sein wie wir, oder Sirius."

„Vor Sirius ziehe ich auch absolut meinen Hut. Alleine der Gedanke an seine Cousine jagt mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er hat wirklich seinen Titel als Gryffindor verdient."

„Wir haben ja die Theorie, dass man erst nach einer Zeit wirklich den Schritt zu einem wahren Hausmitglied macht."

Lily sah abgrundtief verwirrt aus, was James so bei ihr nur äußerst selten gesehen hatte. Es war ein erfrischender Anblick.

„Kannst du das erklären, weil wir glaube ich ein wenig aneinander vorbeireden."

„Hm. Wie mach ich das am Besten…"

„Naja, fang vorne an" Lily grinste während James versuchte, trocken zu lachen. Er scheiterte jedoch binnen Sekunden und brach in sein typisches, sehr ansteckendes Lachen aus.

„Touché, Ms Evans. Bei dir muss man aber auch wirklich aufgeweckt sein. Gut, dass wir nie ernsthaft miteinander debattieren mussten- du hättest mich in Grund und Boden geredet."

„Soll das ein Kompliment sein?"

James zwinkerte, seine Wangen taten bereits weh: „Natürlich, die Dame."

Lily sah kurz weg von ihm, ein kleines Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.

Langsam näherten sie sich dem Dorf Hogsmeade, das vorige Gesprächsthema vergessen. Vereinzelt raschelten Eichhörnchen und Vögel durch das Gebüsch zu beiden Seiten des steinigen Pfades, die Sonne strahlte durch die belaubten Äste, ihr goldenes Licht stellte außerordentlich hübsche Dinge mit Lilys Haaren an.

Die Brücke, welche auch Dumbledore bereits angesprochen habe, kam in Sicht. Sie war selbst für Turnschuhe die reine Stolperfalle und regelmäßig fielen Schüler dort auf das hubbelige Kopfsteinpflaster. Weshalb sich einer der Lehrer, vorzugsweise Professor Flitwick, noch nicht darum gekümmerte, war den oberen Jahrgängen absolut schleierhaft. Im Winter war es besonders schlimm und die Rumtreiber hatten vor einem Jahr zum ersten Mal den Geheimgang unter dem Honigtopf für den Rückweg verwendet, anstelle des öffentlichen Weges. James rieb sich bei der Erinnerung daran über seine Handfläche, er war ein ganzes Stück zurückgeschlittert, was ihm eine schmerzhafte Verletzung verpasst hatte.

„Wie gehen wir das jetzt am besten an?" fragte James rhetorisch, bereits vollauf dazu bereit, Lily elegant über die Brücke zu tragen. Diese jedoch machte sich an den Riemen ihrer Schuhe zu schaffen und hatte einen davon bereits ausgezogen, bevor James wirklich reagierte.

Seine Gedankenverlorenheit sollte er um Lily herum vielleicht eindämmen, sonst bekäme er rein gar nichts mehr mit-

„Das brauchst du nicht machen, die paar Meter kann ich dich tragen."

„James" seufzte Lily, ein wenig übergebeugt, um den anderen Schuh auszuziehen. Das Herz des angesprochenen pochte heftig. Ob er sich jemals daran gewöhnen könnte, wie sein Name klang, wenn sie ihn sagte?

War das übertrieben kitschig?

„Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, diese kleine Brücke schaffe ich auch so."

„Aber dann werden deine Füße dreckig" erwiderte James, welcher der Hexe um jeden Preis die Unannehmlichkeit ersparen wollte.

„Wir sind Zauberer, das geht klar."

James schnaubte schmollend, woraufhin Lily in neuerliches Gelächter ausbrach: „Och komm schon, du kannst mir doch deswegen nicht ernsthaft böse sein."

Das Schmollen des Gryffindor wandelte sich langsam, und nicht ohne Gegenwehr von James, zu einem Lächeln. Lily nahm mit ihrer freien Hand seine in die Hand und zog den nun vollends verwirrt-geschockten James daran über das Pflaster.

Lily Evans hatte seine Hand genommen. Sie hatte den Kontakt initiiert- weil sie es wollte. James Kopf drehte sich ein wenig, er fühlte sich leichtfüßig, als würde er schweben.

Was war heute nur los? Hatte er einen Glückstag, standen die Sterne gut oder wollte das Universum ihm nur noch mal ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit vermitteln.

James fing sich noch rechtzeitig, bevor es Lily auffallen könnte, aber wie er sie einschätzte, hatte sie seinen Zustand schon längst erkannt.

„Wird Remus heute Abend kommen?" fragte sie.

„Natürlich, so eine Gelegenheit würde er sich nie entgehen lassen. Außerdem ist es besser, wenn er bei Vollmond ein wenig ausgelaugt ist, das macht es wenige anstrengend für…alle Beteiligten."

„Ich finde es bewundernswert, dass ihr ihm helft."

„Du weißt das woher?" James ließ sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken.

Lily zuckte mit den Achseln: „Ich habe mal eines von den Essays zurückgegeben, vor zwei Jahren, und hab gesehen, dass Remus' nicht in seiner eigenen Handschrift geschrieben war. Ich hab auch gesehen, wie du und Peter einen kleinen Beutel voller Schokolade von der Küche zum Gemeinschaftsraum getragen haben. Ihr seid immer für ihn da und das sieht man."

„Wir sind seine besten Freunde, was wären wir für Menschen, wenn wir ihn in seinen dunkelsten Stunden völlig alleine verzweifeln ließen."

„Stimmt es, dass ihr euch zu ihm rausschleicht? Severus hat mal was erzählt…"

James schluckte, kurz zu Boden blickend. Es war das beste behütetste Geheimnis der Rumtreiber, neben der Karte natürlich. Remus selbst schimpfte seine Freunde manchmal, nannte sie wahnsinnig, aber im Herzen wussten sie alle, dass sie es immer tun würden. Dennoch war er sich nicht sicher, wie er das Lily erzählen könnte, dem Mädchen, welches er wirklich und aufrichtig liebte.

Irgendwann, so Merlin wollte, würde sie es erfahren, doch es war das Recht der anderen Rumtreiber, dabei zu sein und zu entscheiden.

„So könnte man es sagen, er hat nicht ganz Unrecht" sagte er daher, vage- was ihn sehr ärgerte.

Lily nickte, erneut in seine Augen sehend: „Ich versteh schon, ihr habt eure Geheimnisse."

„Es…also ich würde es gerne erklären, aber ohne die anderen…"

„Es ist okay, James" unterbrach Lily lächelnd seine Versuche, „Es gibt Dinge, die besser unter Freunden bleiben sollten."

James drückte ihre Hand unterbewusst, während er sie erleichtert anlächelte. Es schien ihm, als könne heute Abend nichts schieflaufen, als würde Lily alles irgendwie verstehen.

„Wenn ich irgendetwas tun kann, sagt ihr mir aber Bescheid, oder?"

Ihre Frage klang schüchtern und für einen Moment erwischte James sie, wie sie auf ihrer Lippe kaute. Anschließend erwischte er sich dabei, wie er ihre Lippen anstarrte.

„Machen wir. Willst du vielleicht deine Schuhe wieder anziehen? Da vorne ist ziemlich viel Kies."

Lily seufzte: „Wann die den Weg wohl renovieren?"

„Vermutlich nie, die Lehrer können ja gemütlich apparieren. Mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn unsere Kinder noch hier rumfallen."

Kaum hatte er den Satz geendet, da fühlte James schon, wie ihm die Hitze in die Wangen und Ohren stieg. Lily, allerdings, reagierte nicht.

„Mich auch nicht."

James Augen weiteten sich, die Evans war noch immer auf die Verschlüsse der Schuhe konzentriert und konnte sein Gesicht daher nicht sehen. Er räusperte sich leise.

„Magst du Kinder denn?" fragte er, möglichst Bedacht seinen kleinen Fehler zu übergehen. Lily sah tatsächlich kurz auf und nickte lächelnd. Der Ausdruck in ihren grünen Augen voller Wärme und Sanftheit.

„Ich liebe Kinder, nicht nur, weil sie niedlich sein können. Einfach, weil sie mich manchmal daran erinnern, das die Lösung für Dinge sehr naheliegend sein kann. Und, dass man Wahrheiten auch mal aussprechen muss, ohne Angst davor zu haben, dem Gegenüber auf die Füße zu treten. Was ist mit dir?"

James lächelte: „Geht mir genauso. Irgendwann will ich ganz viele davon haben, eine ganze Quidditchmannschaft. Nein, natürlich nicht ganz so übertrieben- meine Frau hätte da vermutlich auch noch Einwände."

Lily zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Kommt drauf an, oder?"

James blinzelte verwirrt: „Worauf genau? Ich dachte immer sowas wäre schmerzhaft für Frauen."

Lily kicherte.

„Irgendwas bekomme ich gerade nicht mit, oder?" hakte James nach und Lily schüttelte den Kopf.

„Überleg doch mal."

Es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit, in sie bereits die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade in Richtung Eberkopf betreten hatten, bis dem Schulsprecher ein Licht aufging. Er starrte die noch immer kichernde Lily an, welche ein wenig Farbe ins Gesicht bekommen hatte.

„Hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so zweideutig denken kannst."

„Da tun sich Abgründe auf, oder? Das ist alles die Schuld von Alice, sobald sie einmal einen Witz macht, ist mein Kopf den ganzen Tag auf Doppeldeutigkeiten gepolt. Ist anstrengend."

„Dann weißt du ja endlich, wie es mir mit Sirius geht."

„Die beiden dürfen niemals zusammen in einem Raum sein, sonst gibt es eine Innuendo-Schlacht und wir sind alle für den Rest unseres Lebens verdorben."

Lachend betraten die beiden den Schankraum des Eberkopf, welcher noch nicht das Bild eines einladenden Pubs darstellte. Aber die Drei Besen waren einfach nicht ausgelegt für rauschende Partys von Siebtklässlern, und der Wirt hatte bereits seine Zustimmung gegeben, bevor sie die Gelegenheit für Alternativen gehabt hätten.

Der bärtige Mann trat hinter der Bar hervor: „Ich hab euch die Kisten bereit gestellt, hinter der Tür da vorne. Ich muss noch mit eurem Schulleiter über diese Schutzbanne reden…"

Er verschwand so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Ein sehr introvertierter Geselle, aber ein durchaus guter Schankwirt, wenn man ein wenig abseits vom Trubel sein wollte.

Lily, den Zauberstab flink zwischen den Fingern drehend, drehte sich voller Tatendrang auf der Stelle, ihre Augen huschten über den uneinladenden Raum.

„Wo wollen wir anfangen?" fragte James, bedacht darum, dass sie wirklich gemeinsam arbeiteten. Er hatte schon oft erlebt, wie schnell etwas in die Hose gehen konnte, wenn man nicht miteinander sprach.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir reinigen zuerst den Raum ganz grundlegend. Dann kommt es darauf an, welches Flair wir haben wollen. Was hast du dir so überlegt?"

„Oh, also ich dachte an was gemütliches, aber nicht so gedrängt wie im Gemeinschaftsraum. Und wir brauchen auch eine Ecke, in der man einfach mal reden und trinken kann, ohne von der Musik zu gedröhnt zu werden."

„Oder von mutigen Tänzern umgetanzt" ergänzte Lily und James nickte.

„Ich würde sagen wir nehmen die Tür als Richtlinie, die Bar kommt in die ruhige Ecke, der Rest ist die Tanzfläche" schlug er vor, und Lily schwang bereits ihren Zauberstab, um seinen Vorschlag auszuführen.

Ihre Umhänge auf zwei rasch abgestaubte Barhocker legend, begannen die Schulsprecher mit ihrem Werk und nach der ersten Grundreinigung sah das Problem schon nicht mehr so schlimm aus. Tatsächlich konnte James bereits das Endergebnis vor seinem inneren Auge sehen, als der Wirt erneut eintrat und ohne Kommentar in den hinteren Teil der Bar verschwand.

„James, schau mal, sollen wir farbige Banner unter die hängen, oder…"

Er trat zu Lily, welche zum Probieren ein paar der besagten Banner (in warmen Farben) unter die dunkle Holzdecke gehangen hatte, sodass sie einen Baldachin über einer Sitzgruppe von Sofas bildeten.

„Moment" mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes hatte James eine Reihe von Feenlichtern beschworen, welche nun auf den Seidentüchern landeten und ein gemütliches Licht verströmten.

„Perfekt" erwiderte Lily begeistert und sie wandten sich den nächsten Teilen zu.

Etwa eine halbe Stunde später wurden von ihnen die letzten Korrekturen angebracht (James konnte erfolgreich einen metallenen Totenschädel als Kerzenständer verteidigen) und sie sahen zufrieden auf ihr Tagewerk.

„Magie macht tolle Sachen" stimmte auch Lily zu, als sie zusammen eine letzte Tour machten.

James hob seine Hand zu einem High Five, als sie von der Tür aus in den Raum hineinblickten. Mit einem breiten Grinsen schlug Lily ein.

Die Tanzfläche war nun mit einem ebenen Holzboden begrenzt, was weitere Unfälle verhindern sollte, und wurde erleuchtet von hundert winzigen Feenlichtern, die Lily alle einzeln positioniert hatte. Die Tische im eigentlichen Schankraum waren ein wenig besser zusammengestellt, damit die rund vierzig Schüler genug Platz hatten, und die Flaschen von Butterbier und Feuerwhiskeys sowie eine Auswahl von Cocktails standen bereit unter den bunten Lichtern, die dort verteilt worden waren.

In der ruhigen Ecke hatten sie einen Teppich ausgelegt, damit die Mädels auch mal ihre Schuhe ausziehen konnten, ohne, dass sie sich alles verdreckten. Das war ebenfalls James Idee gewesen.

Der Schulsprecher atmete tief durch und legte testend, vorsichtig, einen Arm um Lilys Schulter. Für einen Augenblick verharrten sie nur in dieser Position, doch dann bewegte Lily ihre Hand zu James'. Er dachte schon sie wolle sie wegstoßen, doch sie nahm stattdessen seine in ihre und drückte sie sanft.

Sie wandten einander gleichzeitig das Gesicht zu, James noch immer überrascht von ihren Handlungen.

Lily räusperte sich: „Ich wollte noch mit dir über etwas sprechen, bevor die anderen kommen. Es ist ein wenig…naja unangenehm nicht, ich weiß nur nicht, wie ich da am besten anfange…"

 _Vielen Dank fürs Lesen, jeden Kommentar. Ich habe zum ersten Mal seit Jahren wieder ein Kapitel auf Papier begonnen, weil ich an der Uni noch Zeit hatte._

 _Hoffentlich hat es Dir trotzdem gefallen._

 ** _1.- Was hältst Du so von der Beziehung bisher zwischen James und Lily?_**

 ** _2.- Sind die Gespräche authentisch oder zu gestellt?_**

 ** _3.- Was könnte Lily zu James sagen wollen?_**

 _ **4.- Wie lange soll ich diese Fanfic Deiner Meinung nach machen? Willst Du mehr davon oder doch lieber ein neues, eher unbekanntes Pairing?** _

_Danke für Antworten dazu und Deine Geduld,_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	4. Kapitel 4: Heart & Soul

**~ Special thanks to _gayyumforgood_ who kindly notified me about the format issues concerning the last two chapters! ~**

 _[Besonderer Dank an gayyumforgood, der mich netterweise über ein Formatierungsproblem der letzten beiden Kapitel informiert hat!]_

James biss sich auf die Lippe, um nun ja keinen dummen Kommentar loszulassen. Sein Herz schlug schneller, als Lily ihn an seiner Hand in Richtung der Sessel zog und sie sich gemeinsam auf einem davon niederließen.

„Du glaubst vielleicht, dass ich erst seit der Winkelgasse meine Meinung zu dir geändert habe. Dass ein einziges Ereignis mich so sehr beeinflusst hat, aber das stimmt so nicht ganz. Gefühle funktionieren ganz anders- eine Lektion, die ich mehr oder weniger auf harte Tour lernen musste."

Lily atmete tief durch, die Augen für nur einen Moment geschlossen. Dann öffnete sie sie wieder, ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den noch immer unglaublich nervösen Potter gerichtet. Ihre Hände hatten seine umfasst und ein wenig geistesabwesend tippelten ihre Fingerkuppen auf seinem Handrücken umher.

„Es hat irgendwann in der vierten oder fünften angefangen. Da habe ich zum ersten Mal gemerkt, wie mich manche deiner Angewohnheiten weniger stören, sondern eher…naja, sie waren plötzlich nicht mehr so nervig. Dinge, über die ich mich für gewöhnlich mit Severus lustig machen würde, waren auf einmal mehr als nur das zur-Schau-stellen deiner Arroganz. Es waren nur Kleinigkeiten, keine große Erkenntnis, deshalb ließ es sich gut verstecken."

James schluckte: „Hattest du Angst davor, es zuzugeben?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf sanft: „Nein, aber ich war stark verunsichert, was ich mit diesen Gefühlen machen sollte. Ich war mir schlicht und ergreifend nicht sicher genug. Um unser beider Willen habe ich die Sache für mich behalten. Nur, dass sich die Sache eindeutig weiterentwickelt hat- vor allem, seitdem ich hinter die Fassade gesehen habe."

„Ich stelle viele Fragen, ich weiß, aber…"

„Das soll heißen, dass ich…also…ich wollte dich fragen…"

James Herz machte einen Salto nach dem anderen und er konnte neuerliche Wärme in seine Wange fahren spüren. Er spürte, dass dies ein wichtiger Moment für Lily war und er würde ihr diese Magie nicht nehmen. Sie verdiente es, eigenständig Dinge zu tun.

„Würdest du den heutigen Abend mit mir verbringen? Ich weiß, dass ist nicht wirklich eine große Sache, zumindest nicht wie ein richtiges Date in Hogsmeade, aber…"

Lily endete abrupt.

„Alles okay?" hakte James nach und sah kurz über seine Schulter. Sie waren noch immer alleine, die anderen Schüler sollten nicht bis in einer viertel Stunde eintreffen.

„Ja, ich wollte dich nur nicht volllabern. Manchmal ergeben meine Sätze nämlich keinen Sinn, vor allem, wenn ich nervös bin."

James lächelte: „Keine Panik, du hast dich sehr eloquent artikuliert."

Lily grinste und boxte ihn sanft in den Oberarm, spielerisch.

„Es ist erstaunlich leicht, sich mit dir zu unterhalten, muss ich zugeben" ergänzte Lily, „Vor der ganzen Schulsprecher Sache habe ich immer das Schlimmste angenommen, von uns beiden."

„So unter vier Augen ist es wirklich ziemlich angenehm, man kann so schön offen miteinander sein."

„Würde es dir also nichts ausmachen, wenn wir vorzeitig verschwinden und weiter unter vier Augen reden würden?"

Stille.

„Das klang jetzt irgendwie falsch. Ich meinte im Sinne von nur reden."

„Durchatmen Lily, ich werde nicht jede Gelegenheit ausnutzen, um dich aufzuziehen."

„Was, wenn ich das wollte?" sie hatte ihren Kopf schiefgelegt und imitierte James eigenes Rumtreiber-Grinsen, „Das ist nämlich eine der Eigenschaften, die ich an dir am meisten schätze."

„Dann hast du keine Garantie mehr und ich werde dich behandeln wie Remus, Peter und Sirius."

Lilys Grinsen wurde nur breiter: „Ich wusste immer, dass ihr unter einer Decke steckt. Und das nicht metaphorisch."

„Es ist eine große Decke, eine kleine Lily können wir da noch drunter bekommen."

„Ich bin nur ein wenig kleiner als du, James" erinnerte sie, „Mit hohen Schuhen sind wir sozusagen auf Augenhöhe."

„Nur, dass ich selten Absätze trage. Da musst du dich an Dumbledore wenden."

„Gibt es keine Möglichkeit, dich dazu zu überreden? Du sähest bestimmt zauberhaft in hohen Schuhen aus."

„Wenn du mich in diese Sache hineintricksen willst, musst du aber bessere Köder verwenden."

„Schokofrösche?"

James verengte spielerisch seine Augen zu Schlitzen, woraufhin Lily in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Der Schulsprecher folgte prompt und somit saßen die beiden, unter dem Licht der Lichterfeen, einander gegenüber und lachten, bis ihnen die Wangen wehtaten.

Keiner wusste zu sagen, weshalb sie gelacht hatten, aber das Gefühl der schlichten Euphorie hielt sich auch danach noch. Möglicherweise brauchten sie keinen Grund, um miteinander zu lachen. James mochte diesen Gedanken. Dass er einfach er selbst sein könnte mit Lily, ohne sich zu verstellen. Bei den wenigen Mädchen, die er ernsthaft nach einem Date gefragt hatte, hatte er immer mit einer Art Maske agiert, da man von ihm Dinge erwartete.

Weil die Mädchen Dinge erwarteten und er sie um keinen Preis enttäuschen wollte. Mit Lily konnte er diese Maske nicht aufrechterhalten, als würde sie sie direkt durchschauen. Vermutlich stimmte das sogar.

Während James also bei anderen Mädchen eine andere Persönlichkeit zur Schau stellte, um sich ihrer Zuneigung sicher zu sein, würde er sie bei Lily gänzlich wegwerfen, damit sie das richtige Gesamtbild des James Potter hatte.

Machte ihn das zu einem schlechten Menschen?

„Du siehst nachdenklich aus. Ist alles in Ordnung?" hakte Lily leise nach und James schreckte ein wenig aus seinen Gedanken hoch.

„Hm. Ja, alles gut. Ich habe nur gerade darüber nachgedacht, dass ich bei dir keine Bedenken habe, dass dir mein wahres Ich- oder meine schlechten Seiten- Angst machen könnten."

„Wir hatten schon die schlimmste Phase in unserer Beziehung, da kennt man die Macken."

Lilys Lächeln machte diese Aussage um so vieles bedeutungsvoller als James zuvor erwartet hatte. Heute Abend schien alles unerwartet gut zu laufen, hatte er Merlin zum ersten Mal in den letzten Jahren gnädig gestimmt?

Sollte er vielleicht doch mit Wahrsagen anfangen, damit jemand ihm erklären konnte, weshalb Nichts schief laufen zu schien. Es grenzte schon an gruslig.

„Das stimmt natürlich, aber ich glaube, wir werden auch ein gutes Team sein. Irgendwie balanciert sich das so schön aus."

„Du willst es also ernsthaft versuchen?"

James nickte: „Natürlich. Ich würde nie mit den Gefühlen einer anderen Person spielen, wenn ich weiß, dass diese Person es nicht verkraften kann. Alles, was ich dir heute Abend erzählt habe, das habe ich so gemeint. Und mir ist nichts lieber, als mehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, Lily."

„Bei jedem anderen hätte das jetzt unglaublich schnulzig geklungen. Wie machst du das nur?"

„Charisma" grinste James und erneut lachten beide.

„Aber im Ernst- der ganze Abend ist bisher unglaublich schnulzig, aber irgendwie lässt es sich mit dir gut ertragen."

„Noch hat es nicht wirklich das peinlich Territorium betreten, also…" erwiderte Lily.

James wurde jedoch von einer Antwort abgehalten, als die Tür aufschwang und ein Schwall lachender Schüler in bunten und von extravagant bis entspannt reichenden Kleidungskombinationen eintrat. Die beiden Schulsprecher standen sofort auf, um die Neulinge einzuweisen und sie zu begrüßen.

Binnen weniger Sekunden wurden sie voneinander getrennt, als sie in unterschiedlichste Gespräche verwickelt wurden.

Wie die guten Gastgeber, die sie waren, begrüßten sie alle, die eintraten. Alsbald waren alle da, die sich im Voraus angekündigt hatten und auch der ein oder andere war noch erschienen. Einer guten Party, vor allem einer, die offiziell das letzte Schuljahr einläuten würde, konnten sich nur wenige zur Wehr setzen.

James erkannte sogar zwei Slytherins in der Menge und grinste zufrieden in sich hinein. Er wusste, dass sowohl Pascal Wren, als auch Kat Sheeran nicht zu den Todessern gehörten und begrüßte sie daher zusätzlich.

Die beiden an der Bar zurücklassend trat James wieder zu Lily, die sich mit den übrigen Rumtreibern, Alice und Frank unterhielt. Frank hatte einen Arm um Alice gelegt und sie lehnte sich an ihn. Sie waren schon seit zwei Jahren zusammen und James sah in ihnen nicht nur enge Freunde, sondern fast schon Familie.

„Der Mann der Stunde!" rief Sirius ausgelassen und drückte seinem besten Freund ein Glas Feuerwhiskey (Old Fashioned) in die Hand, „Jetzt kann es offiziell losgehen!"

„Es hat schon angefangen" erinnerte Remus und deutete, ebenfalls einen Feuerwhiskey zwischen den Fingern, auf die tanzende Menge zu ihrer linken. Sirius wedelte das Argument erneut weg und hob nur feierlich seinen farbenfrohen Cuba Libre zum Anstoßen in die Mitte des Kreises.

Unter leisem Klirren stießen die sieben an und tranken auf ihr gegenseitiges Wohl sowie den heutigen Abend.

James konnte nicht umhin, kurz einen Blick zu Lily zu riskieren, als er den ersten Schluck aus seinem Glas nahm. Ihre Augen trafen sich und James lächelte in seinen Drink hinein, ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, welches nicht nur von dem Whiskey herrührte.

„Ist das als open end geplant, oder will euch Aberforth schon früher loswerden?"

„Eigentlich open end, aber vermutlich wird es sich ab halb zwei von selbst auflösen" meinte James, „So war es bisher immer."

Frank, welcher seinen Abschluss bereits letztes Jahr gemacht hatte und nun nicht nur im Orden, sondern auch im Ministerium arbeitete, nickte auf die Antwort hin.

„Wie laufen die Angelegenheiten?" fragte Sirius und Frank schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Nicht gut, aber lasst uns heute Abend nicht darüber sprechen. Das ist euer letztes Jahr, das solltet ihr genießen. Die Realität holt euch noch früh genug ein, das kann ich euch versprechen."

Alice küsste ihren Freund auf die Wange, stellte ihr verzaubertes Glas auf einen der Tische in der Nähe und die beiden verschwanden in die Menge auf der Tanzfläche. Sirius grölte ein wenig, bis er aus dem Augenwinkel ein hübsches Mädchen an sich vorbeilaufen sah.

Remus, James und Peter tauschen Blicke und lachten, als sie ihren Freund beobachteten, wie er sich gegen die Bar neben das Mädchen lehnte. Sein helles Hemd, die lässige Haltung und seine charmante Art hatten sie in Sekunden um den Finger gewickelt und auch sie verschwanden auf der Tanzfläche.

James leerte sein Glas genussvoll und wandte sich der neben ihm stehenden Lily zu. Mit einer scherzhaften Verbeugung bot er ihr seine Hand an während der nächste Song aufkam. Unter den mitunter verdutzten Blicken ihrer Freunde betraten die Schulsprecher zu dem angenehm schnellen Beat des Songs das Moshpit.

Wirklich tanzen wollte sowieso keiner, dazu waren die offiziellen Bälle der Schule gedacht. Das hier war eine glorifizierte Quidditchparty.

Lilys Hand weiterhin festhaltend ließ James sie nicht mehr aus den Augen, und ließ sich von der Musik mitreißen.

Lily erwies sich als außerordentlich gute Tänzerin, und das auch auf ihren Absätzen. James drehte sie unter einem seiner Arme hindurch, als es sich anbot. Es sah ein wenig lustig aus, da er nicht groß genug war, dass sie sich ohne bücken darunter hindurchdrehen konnte, und die beiden lachten, als eine ihrer Strähnen in den Knöpfen seines Hemdes hängen blieben.

„Das tut mir Leid" rief James, sodass sie ihn auch hören konnte, als sie sich aus dem Knopf befreite. Er hatte ihre hübsche Frisur zerstört.

Doch Lily wank nur ab und befreite ihre Haare aus dem komplex aussehenden Geflecht, ehe sie sie binnen Sekunden in eine ähnlich aussehende Frisur zurück versetzte. Danach ging es weiter, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

James fühlte sich, als würde er fliegen, während er für mehrere Stunden mit Lily tanzte. Er ließ ihr den Raum, Körperkontakt zu initiieren, er wollte sie nicht in eine unangenehme Situation bringen. Doch bisher hatte sie jeden seiner Versuche mit einem Lächeln und manchmal sogar einem Nicken zugelassen.

Es war schon Mitternacht, als die Schulsprecher die Tanzfläche nach einer kurzen Absprache verließen- eine Pause von der Musik und den anderen Menschen bitter nötig. Sie riefen ihre Umhänge auf und traten durch die schwere Holztür des Pubs hinaus auf die Straße von Hogsmeade.

Die Nacht war deutlich kühler als der Nachmittag, doch erlaubte das gute Wetter ihnen zumindest einen der schönsten Anblicke- selbst in der magischen Welt.

Über ihren Köpfen funkelten die Sterne, unbeeinträchtigt von Lichtverschmutzung, und nach einer kurzen Überlegung wanderten die beiden in Richtung des kleinen Dorfplatzes, welcher ein wenig außerhalb lag. Dort, in mitten eines öffentlichen Gartens mit altem Springbrunnen als Zentrum, ließen sie sich auf eine der Holzbänke fallen.

Lily, sich gemütlich gegen James lehnend, zog ihre Füße auf die Bank, zog die Schuhe aus und wickelte ihre Füße in den Saum ihres Umhangs ein. James schlang im Gegenzug einen Arm um sie herum und für einige Minuten saßen sie einfach nur da und genossen die frischen Luft und den einmaligen Anblick der Sterne am schottischen Nachthimmel.

Ein mutiges, und vermutlich magisches, Glühwürmchen zog ein paar Kreise durch die blühenden Rosenbüsche und James verfolgte es mit den Augen.

Er wagte anschließend einen Blick auf Lily, welche, wie er dann bemerkte, die Augen geschlossen hatte.

„Nicht einschlafen" flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf, lächelnd.

"Nein, ich genieße nur den Moment."

„Darf ich also annehmen, dass dir der Abend gut gefällt, bisher?"

„Natürlich. Ich bin nicht so anspruchsvoll, manchmal muss man den Dingen auch einfach die Zeit geben."

„Eine gewisse Erwartung an ein Date zu haben, heißt ja nicht direkt, anspruchsvoll zu sein. Ich, als Junge, will mir ja auch eine gewisse Mühe geben, um einen Mädchen zu zeigen, wie sehr ich sie schätze. Klar geht es nicht immer um die große, teure Geste."

„Sondern um das Herz und die Idee dahinter" stimmte Lily zu, „Deshalb mochte ich auch immer deine Weihnachtsgeschenke. Sie waren nicht übertrieben, sondern einfach nur herzerwärmend."

„Ich habe mich auch über jede dieser niedlichen Tüten gefreut, die du geschickt hast."

Lily grinste: „Die Idee hatte meine Mutter, als ich ihr von meinem Dilemma erzählt habe. Nur auf ihr wissendes Grinsen hätte ich verzichten können."

„Ich muss wohl Mrs Evans meinen Dank ausrichten" James lehnte seine Wange auf Lilys Kopf, woraufhin sie sich noch enger an ihn kuschelte.

Als ihre Arme sich um seinen Bauch legten und über seine Seite strichen.

Alles fühlte sich einfach nur richtig an, als wäre dies der Weg, den das Universum stets für sie geplant hätte. Ein unglaubliches, unbegreifliches Glücksgefühl durchströmte James und ohne es kontrollieren oder gar verhindern zu können, kamen ihm die Tränen in die Augen.

Ehe er es bemerken konnte, war eine davon bereits auf Lily hinabgetropft, woraufhin sie sich ein wenig von ihm weglehnte, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie, ihre Stimme voller Sorge. Eine ihrer Hände löste sich vorsichtig aus der halben Umarmung und fand ihren Weg an seine Wange.

„Alles gut" erwiderte James mit schwerer Stimme, „Ausgezeichnet."

Lilys Finger strichen die Tränen weg und wanderten dann vorsichtig, langsam und testend, in James Haare.

Die Augen nicht voneinander abwendend, näherten sich ihre Gesichter. In James Bauch machte sich ein wildes Flattern breit und er war sich sicher, dass er blass geworden war.

Fast gleichzeitig schlossen sich ihre Augen und James konnte bereits Lilys warmen Atem auf seinen Lippen spüren.

 _Es hat sowohl in diesem, als auch im letzten Kapitel die **Formatierung (mal wieder) total zerhackstückelt** \- dank einem englischsprachigen Kommentar sollte das jetzt gefixt werden. (Er wird es vermutlich nicht lesen, aber nochmals Danke an **gayyumforgood** dafür.)_

 _Wenn nicht, tut es mir Leid._

 _Für gewöhnlich lade ich erst meine Kapitel bei Wattpad hoch, denke mir einen Abschlusstext aus und kopiere das gesamte Kapitel von dort hier herüber. **Bisher hat das selten Probleme gemacht, aber wenn Du zufällig weißt, ob dort der Fehler passiert, lass es mich bitte wissen!**_

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


	5. Unerwartet

Ihre Lippen berührten sich, kaum merklich, sondern geradezu testend. Als seien sich beide nicht wirklich sicher, wie sie sich verhalten sollten.

James für seinen Teil konnte die Aufregung, die blanke Nervosität nicht verbergen. Seine Hände, dem war er sich aufgrund des wilden Prickelns darin sicher, zitterten unkontrollierbar und ein Schauer nach dem anderen zog sich über seinen Rücken. Ihm war warm und kalt zugleich, seine Gedanken wirbelten in einem merkwürdigen Chaos umeinander und kamen doch zu keinem sinnvollen Schluss.

Seine Muskeln wollten ihm nicht gehorchen, doch war sich der Potter sicher, dass es Lily ebenso erging. Er konnte spüren, wie sich auf ihren Armen eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete, ihre kühlen Finger fanden keine Ruhe in seinem Nacken.

Es war alles wunderbar und schrecklich zugleich, der Moment, auf den er seit geraumer Zeit wartete. War dies vielleicht der Grund, weshalb Nichts so funktionieren zu schien, wie er es geplant und sich vorgestellt hatte?

War sein Glück für diese Nacht bereits abgelaufen, weshalb nun die Nachwehen folgen sollten?

Mit einem unerwarteten Ruck entfernte sich James von Lily, schneller auf den Füßen, als er selbst für möglich gehalten hatte.

Lily, die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, stützte sich gegen die hölzerne Sitzfläche. Sie sah ebenso enttäuscht, verletzt und niedergeschlagen aus, wie James sich fühlte.

James öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, um die Situation zu retten, doch wollte ihm nichts einfallen. Stattdessen durchzog immer ein Gedanke sein Gehirn: War Lily vielleicht doch nicht die richtige?

Sein Herz zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Aber eine andere Erklärung gab es nicht.

Wo waren die Schmetterlinge? Wo die Feuerwerke? Wo war die Liebe?

James wollte sich nur in sein Bett verkriechen, in eine Decke einrollen und vorzugsweise nie wieder daraus hervorkriechen.

Ohne auch einen letzten Blick auf Lily zu riskieren, drehte der Schulsprecher um und verließ den kleinen Garten. Letzterer wirkte nun nicht mehr wie ein wunderschöner Tagtraum, sondern wie ein Gemälde, über das jemanden einen schwarzen Schleier von Ölfarbe gezogen hatte.

James Sicht wankte, als er sich in einer der Seitengassen gegen eine der verputzten Steinmauern lehnte und mit der geballten Faust seiner Wut Ausdruck verlieh. Einer Wut, die sich gegen ihn selbst richtete. Er hatte gerade eigenhändig den Beginn einer wunderbaren Beziehung, oder nur einer Freundschaft, ruiniert, weil er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte.

Weil alles so schrecklich perfekt gewesen war. War das alles nur seiner Phantasie geschuldet gewesen, hatte er die Zeichen falsch gedeutet?

Hatte er schlichtweg nur gesehen, was er sehen wollte?

Heiße Tränen lösten sich von seinen Wimpern, als James versuchte, sie wegzublinzeln. Versuchte, sie zu verstecken. Doch, erneut, gehorchte ihm sein eigener Körper nicht.

Das „Was Wenn" schwirrte durch seine Gedanken, er sah Lily vor sich, wie sie da auf der Bank gesessen und schlichtweg gestrahlt hatte.

Aber diese Möglichkeit existierte nicht.

James sah gen Himmel, die Sterne funkelten wie eine sarkastische Beleidung über ihm- als würden sie ihn veralbern in der Sicherheit, die sie ihm vor knapp einer halben Stunde gegeben hatten.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte, bis er sich dazu entschloss, auf die Party zurückzukehren.

Die bunten Lichter, welche aus dem Pub strömten, waren bereits in Sichtweite, als James mit seinen Schultern rollte, mit dem Handrücken über seine Augen fuhr und ein breites Grinsen aufsetzte.

Zeit für die Maskerade.

Die Tür näherte sich, James hatte bereits die Hand nach der schlichten Klinke ausgestreckt, als ein Instinkt ihn innehalten ließ. Eine urplötzliche Angst machte sich in ihm breit und sofort drehte der Gryffindor sich um.

Zunächst schritt er nur, doch alsbald rannte er- die Richtung zum Garten erneut einschlagend. Er war ein Idiot gewesen, Lily ganz alleine zu lassen. Wäre er nicht so in Eile gewesen, hätte er sich die Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen.

Es waren gefährliche Zeiten und niemand war alleine sicher.

Die Lichter des Gartens kamen in Sicht und James erhöhte sein Tempo erneut, seine Füße trommelten über das unebene Pflaster und mehr als einmal verlor er fast das Gleichgewicht. Eine Katze fauchte ihn an, als er ihren Pfad kreuzte, doch James konzentrierte sich auf das Schmiedeeiserne Tor, welches er öffnete.

Sein Blick schweifte über die niedrigen Hecken und suchte den Ort nach den vertrauten roten Haaren, nach Lichtblitzen, nach irgendeinem Zeichen ab.

„Lily!" rief er in die relative Stille. Dann sah er sie, die Erleichterung unbeschreiblich.

Sie saß noch immer auf der Bank, die Ellenbogen auf die Knie gestützt und das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Sein Ruf ließ sie aufblicken und auch sie hatte geweint.

Er bahnte sich einen Weg zu ihr, die Hecken geflissentlich ignorierend.

„Ich war so dumm, dich hier alleine zu lassen. Es hätte sonst was passieren können."

Sie war aufgestanden, schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen und schlang vollkommen unerwartet die Arme um seinen Hals.

Perplex, die Arme in einem ungeschickten Winkel, ließ James sich überrumpeln.

Lily trat ein wenig von ihm zurück, die Arme noch immer um ihn gelegt, und ein sanftes Lächeln bahnte sich den Weg auf ihr leicht tränenverschmiertes Gesicht.

James Herz klopfte erneut, das Leben vollends zurück. Er konnte sich ein Lächeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen, seine Hände fanden ihren Platz auf Lilys Rücken und es war ihm, als wäre die merkwürdige Stimmung von zuvor verflogen.

Was für eine emotionale Achterbahn.

„Das vorhin war merkwürdig" begann Lily, „Aber ich weiß, dass es…nun ja. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie ich es ausdrücken könnte."

„Ich glaube, wir hatten beide zu hohe Erwartungen" erwiderte James und Lily nickte.

„Das kann sein, ja. Was schlägst du also vor?"

Erneut herrschte kurze Stille, James ein wenig unsicher, was er nun tun oder sagen sollte. Nichts Kohärentes wollte aus seinem Mund kommen und alles, was er wollte, war Lily zu küssen. Aber dies erschien ihm ein wenig respektlos.

„James?" fragte Lily, als er nicht antwortete und sein Blick fokussierte sich erneut auf ihre Augen, wo er zuvor noch hindurchgestarrt hatte, ohne sie zu sehen.

Er musste eine Entscheidung treffen. James schluckte, neuerliche Schmetterlinge breiteten sich in ihm aus, wie ein Déjà-vu mit weniger Farbe. Oder mehr Farbe?

Er musste aufpassen, dass er nicht wieder wegdriftete.

James sah Lilys grüne Augen, die er oft aus der Ferne bewundert hatte. Er traf eine Entscheidung.

Seine Arme enger um Lily schließend, die Augen schließend, beugte er sich erneut zu ihr hinab und küsste sie ohne zu zögern.

Seine Lippen bewegten sich vorsichtig, aber gleichzeitig neugierig.

Es war ihm, als würde ein Hebel in ihm umgelegt.

Der Duft von Lilys Perfum stieg ihm in die Nase, als er seine Finger über den weichen Stoff ihres Umhangs fahren ließ.

Ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl von Wärme durchfloss James, eine Euphorie, als sie den Kuss endlich erwiderte. Er musste Grinsen, als er die Arme noch enger um sie schloss und sie gleichzeitig ihre Hände in seine Arme wandern ließ.

Ein neuerlicher Schauer ging von seinem Nacken aus, zog sich über seinen Rücken und er hob Lily von ihren Fußspitzen.

Eine Gefühlsexplosion übermannte James, sein Herz wild und seine Gedanken leer.

Er setzte Lily auf den Boden, der Kuss vertiefte sich unerwartet als sie ein wenig hin und her taumelten.

James fühlte sich leicht als er den letzten Cocktail schmecken konnte, den Lily getrunken hatte. Die Realität traf ihn unerwartet, ein neues Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Lippen auf und als sie sich für eine Sekunde voneinander lösten konnte er die Röte sehen, die auf Lilys Wangen getreten war. Ihre Augen waren ein wenig glasig, spiegelten aber die gleiche Leidenschaft wieder, die James empfand.

Sie küssten sich erneut, kein Wort darüber verlierend.

Es schien James, als würde es jedes Mal besser, wenn sich ihre Lippen trafen. Als nehme er Lily jedes Mal auf eine neue Weise wahr, wie einzelne Puzzlesteine.

Durch die Kleidung konnte James die Wärme spüren, die von ihr ausging und in einem Kontrast zu der kalten Nachtluft stand, welche er auf seinen Armen spürte. Gleichzeitig war ihm so warm, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Er fühlte sich ganz, als wäre er vorher in einer völlig anderen Welt gewesen.

Lilys Finger zogen Linien über seinen Hals und James wünschte sich, sie würde nie damit aufhören. Dass dieser Moment niemals enden würde.

Ein wenig atemlos, lösten sie sich voneinander.

Sie grinste ihn an, sich für eine Sekunde auf die Lippe beißend, ehe sie ihn unerwartet in einen neuerlichen Kuss zog. James war überrascht, hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab.

Sie verloren sich erneut ineinander, es war schlicht und ergreifend magisch. Es war, als hätte Lily diese Schönheit, die Magie, für sie beide greifbar gemacht. Pures Glück.

James prägte sich jede ihrer kleinen Eigenheiten ein, wie er es schon oft getan hatte, wenn er Lily ansah. Wie sie ihren Kopf am liebsten nach links drehte, wie sie stetige Kringel über seinen Haaransatz zog, ihn stets näher an sich zog.

Die Unsicherheit vom Anfang war verschwunden, vollkommen ersetzt durch die Suche nach dem nächsten Kick.

Das Feuer, das Lily in ihm entzündet hatte, loderte weiterhin- breitete sich in ihm aus und zerstörte jeglichen Zweifel über seine Gefühle für diese wundervolle Frau in seinen Armen.

Er liebte sie, vollkommen und unwiderruflich. Nie war er sich dem sicherer gewesen, als in dem Moment, als Lily sich erneut von ihm löste und ihre Hände mit seinen umschloss.

Das Licht einer fernen Straßenlaterne warf harte Schatten über sie beide, doch selten war Lily James so unglaublich schön vorgekommen.

Ihre Haare waren erneut zerzaust, ihre Lippen ein wenig angeschwollen und zu einem breiten Grinsen geöffnet, die Augen selbstsicher funkelnd.

„Ich bereue gerade, nicht früher auf meine Gefühle gehört zu haben" flüsterte sie.

James schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, es war genau richtig so."

„Wir schaffen es immer wieder, uns selbst zu überraschen, oder?"

„Das ist eine gute Eigenschaft, finde ich. Ich kann mit dir das Unerwartete erwarten und du wirst mich trotzdem überrumpeln. Es gibt wohl kaum etwas Schöneres."

Einen Moment lang lächelten sie einander an, bis Lily sich zu ihm lehnte und ihn erneut kurz küsste.

James legte fragend den Kopf schief und Lily kicherte. Er hatte sie zwar bereits öfter kichern gesehen, aber wie so vieles, überraschte es ihn am heutigen Abend.

„Ich wusste gerade nicht, was ich hätte sagen können- wollte dich einfach nur küssen. Dann ist mir eingefallen, dass ich diesen Wunsch ja jetzt nicht mehr unterdrücken muss."

James küsste Lily, so wie sie ihn. Sie beide lachten, er strich ihr eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.

„Das klang, als sei das bereits mehr als einmal vorgekommen."

„Wenn ich dir jede einzelne Gelegenheit erzählen würde, wären wir in vier Jahren noch hier."

James zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „So schlimm?"

„Du machst dir keine Vorstellungen."

„Nur ein paar Beispiele."

„Will der Herr mich etwa aufziehen?"

„Die Dame hat wohl Recht."

Sie lachten, bis Lily mit einem Nicken ihre Zustimmung gab: „Du hast gefragt, also mach dich auf was gefasst."

„Ich rechne schon mit dem Schlimmsten, wenn meine Erwartung untertroffen wird, bin ich enttäuscht."

Lily grinste: „Am schwersten war es wahrscheinlich, als wir letztes Jahr an Ostern alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum waren- du weißt schon, als Sirius und Peter nach Remus gesucht haben und du versucht hast, den Verdacht zu zerstreuen."

James musste sich ein Lachen bei dem Gedanken an besagte Geschichte verkneifen. Dass Lily weitersprach, drängte jedoch die Erinnerung zurück in den Hintergrund.

„Du klangst unglaublich besorgt und hast dich sooft verplappert, es war…niedlich? Ich wollte dir irgendwie helfen, dich irgendwie wissen lassen, dass alles okay sein wird. Es war eines der ersten Male, in denen ich einen anderen- einen echteren- James Potter gesehen habe."

Lily sah ihm erneut in die Augen und zuckte mit den Schultern. James küsste sie, diesmal jedoch richtig.

„Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie wundervoll du bist?"

 _Du kennst ja die alte Leier:_ _ **Lesen, Denken, Kommentieren**_ _._

 _Wenn es Dir also gefallen hat, und auch wenn nicht, schreibe mir Deine Meinung in die Kommentare._

 _LG,_

 _Roxanne_


End file.
